Wedding Day
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Dedicated to Lady Nefertiti. Its what Kagome's been waiting for, her wedding day. And who better to marry then Sesshoumaru Taisho her now wonderful husband.


**Wedding Day**

The day that I have been waiting for has finally arrived, my wedding day.

I climb out of my comfy bed; I slip my feet into my fuzzy slippers and stretch. I look around my room at Sango, Ayame, and Kikyou who are still asleep in my bedroom floor. We decided to stay at my mom's house lasts night to keep away from the guys and so we could have some girl time.

I still cannot believe that in only a few hours I will be Mrs. Sesshoumaru Taisho. I never thought that a big business tycoon like him would notice little old Kagome Higurashi. But, my best friend Sango got a job as his younger brother Inuyasha's secretary.

At a party Sango invited me to where I met Sesshoumaru and ended spending the whole party with him, each of us learning stuff about one another. He asked me out on a date the next week and our relationship quickly grew.

So here we are today on our wedding day. I walk out of my room, down the steps and into the kitchen to find my mom making a pot of coffee.

"Morning Mom." I say.

My mother turns around with a smile covering her face. "Good morning sweaty." She says sweetly.

I go over to the table and set down, I watch as my mother pours the coffee into two blue coffee cups. She picks them up and walks over to the table, she hands me one which I gladly take and my mom sits down across from me.

"I cannot believe that my little girl is actually getting married today." She says before picking up her cup and taking a sip of her coffee.

I stare down at my coffee then at my diamond engagement ring Sesshoumaru gave me. I pick my cup up to my lips and take on long sip out of it before finally setting it back down on the table.

I suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn my head around and find Sango, Ayame and Kikyou walking into the room, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Good morning." They say in unison.

"Morning, there is more coffee over there in the pot if you want some." I say.

"Thanks."

All three of them go over and pour coffee into cups and come over and sit down besides us.

"So are you feeling nervous yet?" Kikyou says as she puts her cup down.

Surprisingly enough Kikyou is Inuyasha's, Sesshoumaru's younger half brother's girlfriend.

"A little, but everything's going to go great. I mean I am marrying the man that I love with all my heart, what more could a girl ask for." I say.

"That's so great Kags. At least you have a guy that doesn't look at other women like Miroku does." Sango says then takes a sip of her coffee.

"Sango, Miroku loves you and you know that. He has never cheated on you with another girl" I say.

"Yea I guess your right Kagome, but I still wish he would not do it."

"I know."

I turn my head to look at the clock on the wall and see that its 7:30am. My wedding starts at 1:30pm so we have all the morning to take our time and get ready.

The ceremony is going to take place a half hours drive out of the city at Taisho Manor where the reception will be as well. I thought the scenery was just perfect with all the cherry blossom trees.

Ever since going there to the castle, which has been in Sesshoumaru's family for generation, I instantly fell in love with it. We both easily agreed that it would be the perfect place to have our wedding.

Sesshoumaru is having Inuyasha, Miroku (Sango's boyfriend) and Kouga (Ayame's boyfriend) in the wedding. The ceremony and reception are going to be very big since all our family and friends will be at both of them. If I am correct the total came to like 400 guests, since Sesshoumaru knows a lot of people a lot of the guests are his.

At first I was not totally open to the idea of having all those people at the ceremony but I soon became okay with it.

We decided to get ready here with our dresses, hair and makeup instead of out at the manor, so we are all going to take a limo there.

"When should we start to get ready Kagome?" Ayaime asks me.

"Well we need to leave the house at 12:30pm so we all should work on getting our showers." I say.

"Okay."

I pick up my coffee cup and drink the rest of the coffee in it. I stand up out of my chair along with Sango; we walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I go into my room whiles Sango goes into the guest bathroom.

I go through a door and into my private bathroom, I go over to the shower and reach in and turn the hot water on. I take off my pj's and throw them into my dirty laundry hamper.

I climb into the shower and precede on washing my hair in Sesshoumaru's favorite jasmine scented shampoo and then shower. After a little while I climb out of my shower, I grab a towel and wrap my hair in it whiles I grab my robe from my shower door and put it on.

two Hours Later

Everyone has their shower s and right now Sango and my mom is doing my hair whiles Ayame does Kikyou's. My hair is going to be up in a bun with pieces of hair lying against my face.

The butterflies in my stomach is finally surfacing and I have made my mom gets me two more cups of coffee on top of the cup I already had this morning. My phone beeps and I pick up my blackberry smart phone off my dresser. I have a new text message in my inbox so I open it and find that it's from Sesshoumaru.

"Good morning my beautiful bride. I cannot wait to have you as my wife in a few hours." He writes.

I smile and start texting him back. "I love you Sesshoumaru and I cannot wait to be your wife and I know you will love the dress I picked out when you see me walking down the aisle towards you." I write back.

"Okay look in the mirror." Sango says.

I look up in the mirror and I gasp at how beautifully my mother and her made it. They used chopsticks that Sesshoumaru bought me a couple days ago that are silver with diamonds on them.

"It's so beautiful you guy. You did an awesome job." I say.

"You're welcome." They say.

With that Sango starts putting on my makeup.

In The Limo, 12:45pm

We have already been in the limo for 15 minutes, we all have our dresses on but I have a cloak that covers the whole dress so that no one can catch a look at it before I am walking down the aisle.

My dress in a strapless A line dress, its strait till the middle of my waist then it goes pouf and the train is very long on it. It is embroidered with diamonds and silk. My vale is silk and goes to the middle of my back and attaches to my diamond tiara on my head.

The butterflies in my stomach is almost gone, but like every other bride I am still a tiny bit nervous. The only girl in the wedding that is not here is Rin, Sesshoumaru's adopted daughters and our flower girl. She decided to stay with her grandparents, Sesshoumaru's parents instead.

"So Kagome, are you ready? Soon you will be a married woman." Kikyou says.

"I cannot wait, I have been dreaming of this day my entire life and now it's finally here." I say.

"I wish Inuyasha would pop the question to me."

"Don't worry Kikyou, Inuyasha loves you and would never let you go."

"I know Kags, thanks."

"No problem."

The rest of the limo ride to the manor is very talkative. As soon as we arrive at the gates we are met with cars everywhere trying to get in. But since security is expecting us, they stop everyone and let us get through the gates. The limo pulls up to the front of the manor.

I make sure my cloak is in place around my dress, the limo driver comes around and opens my door and I step out with Sango right behind me, who is carrying my train in her hands so it doesn't drag on the ground and get dirty.

Everyone follows us up the steps and through the door into the manor. Rin and Sesshoumaru's mother Jen are standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hello dear, how was your drive here?" Jen asks.

"Great" I reply.

"Well let's get you into place, its one so we need to get everything did.

"Okay."

We all follow Jen through the manor, my mom's carrying my vale for me, but it will be put on when we get to where we need to be.

Wedding Time

My vale is on and I am holding my bouquet of pink roses in my hand. We are all lined up, Rin in the front with my brother Souta who's the ring bearer. Sango and Miroku, Kikyou and Inuyasha, Ayaime and Kouga then finally me.

I am taking long deep breaths to try to stay calm, which at this point is working.

The music starts to play and everyone starts to move down the aisle but I stay in place until everyone is in their places up front and my music starts to play.

I slowly make my way down the aisle towards Sesshoumaru who is looking very handsome in his black custom made tuxedo. His eyes go wide when he sees me walking towards him and I cannot help smile. I knew he would love this dress from the moment I put it on.

I smile as I meet him at the altar and take his hand and squeeze it, just to assure myself that this is really happening. We both look at our preacher.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sesshoumaru and Kagome in Holy matrimony. Do you Sesshoumaru Taisho take Kagome Higurashi to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for rich or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." Sesshoumaru says with a smile as he takes the ring from Souta and slides the ring onto my finger.

"Do you Kagome Higurshi take Sesshoumaru Taisho to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for rich or poor till death do you part?"

"I do." I say as I take the ring and slide it onto his finger.

"Well then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sesshoumaru lifts my vale over my head. He leans down and captures my lips in a searing kiss. Everyone starts clapping.

"Everyone please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Sesshoumaru Taisho."

We are finally married.

**Hi everyone, first off this one shot is dedicated to my wonderful friend Lady Nefertiti and her husband-to-be. I hope you enjoyed this Lady N. Okay I hope everyone else enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought. P.S. I have just edited this with my new spell check so any errors are now fixed.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
